Christmas Treats
by obsessedwithnalu
Summary: Lucy does a little holiday baking at home before Fairy Tail's Christmas party. Natsu, as always, is there. One thing leads to another...


**A/N: I meant to write this before Christmas, but for one reason or another, it didn't work out that way. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **This is a Christmas present for DancesWithSeatbelts, who's always been very helpful, supportive, and a good friend. Merry (Belated) Christmas!**

* * *

"These cookies are really good!" Natsu mused out loud as he enthusiastically devoured yet another frosted confection from a massive plate of Christmas treats set before him. "Happy's missing out big time!"

"They should be good. It's Mira's recipe." Lucy answered matter-of-factly as she stood across from his seat at the kitchen island. Most of her attention was on a recipe card set on the counter as she measured out flour, sugar, and other various ingredients. "And I wouldn't be surprised if Happy was eating Mira and Lisanna's share right now." Lucy looked up from her card to meet Natsu's eyes, her face suddenly brightening. "By the way, did you see the ones Lisanna decorated? Hers are so cute! And Mira's—oh, Mira's are so pretty."

Natsu examined the plate of cookies for the first time; like everything else he ate, he had dug in without really looking at the food in front of him, relying instead on his sense of smell to tell him it was good. As he looked now, he saw among them ones that without a doubt were the work of his childhood friend. Frosted animal faces smiled back at him, many wearing Santa hats or ribbons in red or green. They were indeed, as Lucy said, cute, and Natsu confirmed as such to Lucy. From there he saw Mira's obvious work—the perfect renderings of holly and mistletoe left him in no doubt that it was done by her expert hand. He held one up.

"How is it that Mira can do this, but give her a piece of paper and a pencil, and she can't draw to save her life?"

Smiling, Lucy shook her head at him. "You better not let Mira hear you say that."

Natsu was well aware of that. He didn't know what would be worse: facing an angry, demon Mira or an upset, crying Mira.

He looked at the cookies again and chuckled when next he came across one that he just _knew_ Elfman had done. Its adornment in bold stripes stated 'this is a manly cookie'. The rest, he figured, must be Lucy's efforts: a Christmas tree with multi-colored lights, an angel in a long blue robe, a present, a wreath, and of course, one with a bright yellow star. That particular one he shoved in his mouth next. Delicious!

"Sooo good!" Natsu declared, his mouth spraying crumbs as he spoke.

"I'm just so excited about the party tonight!" Lucy suddenly announced, surprising Natsu slightly with the level of her enthusiasm. Finished with adding ingredients to a mixing bowl, she now began stirring them vigorously. Natsu's attention caught by the new action, he immediately gravitated towards staring at Lucy's breasts. They jiggled in a very pleasant way while she worked; watching it was actually more than a little hypnotic. Only one thing kept him from immediately falling into a lust-filled stupor: the pervert side of his mind yelling out in glee, " _Yes! Lucy's not wearing a bra!"_

"H-how come Lucy?" Natsu stammered out over his lecherous thoughts, his throat suddenly dry, as he forced his eyes to return to her excited face. Seeing her look that way made him feel incredibly happy and he soon felt himself grinning at her in return. "It'll be just like any other party, except for the different food and the presents." In his head he added that he wouldn't even have to worry about getting caught under the mistletoe this year. He planned on being by Lucy's side all night long anyway and he'd gladly kiss his girlfriend if they found themselves in that sort of situation.

 _His girlfriend._ Natsu liked the sound of that. Lucy was _his_ girlfriend.

He contemplated "accidentally" finding all the mistletoe this year instead of avoiding it. It would be all too easy with his enhanced senses. _Not a bad idea at all_ , he thought.

"I'm excited because this is my first Fairy Tail Christmas, you know." Lucy answered.

"What? Really?"

"Yep." Lucy confirmed. "I missed our first one and then the next six by being asleep on Tenrou."

Natsu hadn't realized that. Lucy had been such a constant force in his life since they met that it was hard for him to believe that she had only been in Fairy Tail for a such a relatively short time.

"And then, of course, there was last year." Lucy continued, and by her tone, Natsu didn't have to see her face to know she was frowning.

"What, uh, did you end up doing last Christmas?" Natsu hesitantly asked, not wanting to upset Lucy more about a subject that had been such a source of uneasiness for them, yet he was still more than a little curious as to how she had spent that day. He himself had totally missed it, his training having wholly consumed his attention.

"Spent it with Jason-senpai. We wrote a guide recommending what bars and restaurants in Crocus to visit for the remaining holiday. We of course, sampled their wares to do so. I vaguely remember Loke also joining us after the fifth bar. Or was it the fourth?"

 _Loke?_ That definitely made Natsu sit up straighter. If Loke was there when Lucy was drunk...

 _No. Absolutely not._ He banished that thought. He was well aware now how flirty Lucy got when drinking, but it had always been directed at him, with no hints of her noticing anyone else. Loke was probably just there to make sure his master got home safe and sound. Right?

Lucy giggled, immediately banishing all disturbing thoughts from Natsu's head. How he loved it when she laughed! And her smile when laughing was his favorite; it lit up her entire face.

"Jason-senpai sings when he's drunk!" Lucy laughed again. "He wasn't half-bad actually, until he started replacing most of the lyrics with his favorite word."

Natsu smiled, wondering what those songs must have sounded like. Were there any that he knew that might actually be improved by the liberal use of the word 'cool'?

"There! Almost done!" Lucy announced as she poured her batter into a cake pan. When Lucy opened the oven door and placed her cake pan inside, she bent over, giving Natsu a nice view of her shapely posterior. It was nice and round, and from experience he knew it had just the right amount of fleshiness to grab onto. For a moment, he contemplated pushing a spatula or a measuring spoon to the floor for an even better view, but soon enough caught himself. Lucy might not see through that trick (but then again she might), but she would unquestionably get ticked at him for doing it.

It made him wonder though; what was it about Lucy today that made him want to give in to his perverted side? More than usual, that is.

Sure, he'd been told many times in the past by the guys at the guild that once he finally had sex he'd never want to go another day without it, but was sex supposed to consume him? To dominate every private thought he had concerning Lucy? To even now make him want to rush her off to the bedroom, or even better, take her right here in the kitchen?

Lucy wasn't making it easy on him, that's for sure.

Her cake in the oven, she scraped a finger along the inside of her mixing bowl, afterwards placing it in her mouth and licking off the batter. It made him imagine her licking something else.

"Mmmm, Natsu. This is really good, if I do say so myself." She ran her finger along the inside of the bowl again. "Do you want some?"

Food made by Lucy? Hell yeah!

Firmly grasping her wrist, he guided her batter-covered finger to his waiting mouth. It _was_ tasty; Lucy had every right to brag. Among the usual flavors of sugar, flour, and egg, there was molasses and ginger, and just a hint of cinnamon, all combined just right. Just another thing to love about Lucy—despite her background, she was an excellent cook.

Releasing her finger in satisfaction, he looked at her to voice his appreciation. Seeing her expression though, his words died in his throat. She was staring at him, blinking slowly, and blushing a soft shade of pink. He couldn't quite tell if she was embarrassed or just surprised.

"Natsu." Lucy's voice had cracked a little bit and she gave a little cough to clear it. "Why oh why did you use _my_ finger instead of your own?"

"Uh..."

Honestly, he had no idea. He hadn't even thought about it, just acted on instinct.

Blushing even harder, and scrunching up her face in a determined expression, Lucy quickly grabbed Natsu's hand and before he knew it, had dipped his own finger in the batter, and then placed it in her own mouth.

Natsu gasped at the sensation. The heat and wetness of her mouth, the texture of her tongue as it cleaned off the sides of his finger, and the tightness as she sucked were doing things to him, both in mind and body. It was sexy all on its own—maybe one of the most erotic things he had ever been a participant in—but it was how much it resembled other very pleasurable activities that was really firing him up.

After sucking all of the batter off, Lucy dragged her tongue up one side of his finger and then swirled her tongue around his fingertip. Only up to the first knuckle in her mouth now, Lucy gave one last hard suck on Natsu's digit. Releasing it with a tiny lick and kiss to his fingertip, Lucy looked up at him shyly, still with a slight dusting of pink to her cheeks, yet also with a satisfied smile about her lips.

Natsu had no idea if Lucy had said something after that, because the next thing he became aware of was him holding up Lucy within the kitchen, her strong legs now firmly wrapped around his own waist. His arms supported her, the hands of which squeezed and stroked the smooth skin of her thighs as he stood there. Her arms were around his neck, her fingers threading into his hair and holding his head close to hers.

They kissed over and over again as Natsu walked a few steps, meaning to head to the bedroom. It was desperate, it was hungry—Natsu didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough of her. Her lips were so warm, so soft, and sweeter than normal thanks to the cake batter.

Although he hadn't moved very far, Natsu needed to stop by the refrigerator. Firmly pushing Lucy up against the fridge, he broke their kiss to rest his forehead against hers and get his bearings back.

Breathing heavily, he hoarsely said her name. Saying that one word didn't help in the least—Lucy pulled him in for another scorching embrace. At some point, Lucy moved from his lips to his neck, making Natsu wonder when Lucy had divested him of his scarf. He would've thought that not kissing Lucy would help him calm down, but she was doing such things to his neck, things that were sending intense signals straight to his dick, that it was making it impossible. There was no way they were making it to the bedroom now.

With a burst of strength, he lifted all of Lucy again, and turning around, faced the kitchen island. First sweeping aside the mixing bowl, the measuring spoons, and other debris from Lucy's baking, Natsu then placed his girlfriend on its surface.

Now free to use his hands, his first action was to unzip the one-sleeved jacket he wore. Others might tease him for wearing the same thing all the time, but being able to take it off without breaking contact with Lucy was an advantage in its favor. His jacket off, he held Lucy tighter to him, reveling in how soft her sweater felt against his bare skin and even better, the feel of Lucy's erect nipples underneath the fuzzy fabric.

One hand slipped under the sweater to grope one of Lucy's large, round breasts. These wonderful objects had been a source of pleasure for him for almost as long as he had known Lucy—even at the beginning when he contented himself with just looking. What was it that set them apart from any other girls' tits? From what he had seen, and admittedly his experience was pretty limited, they hadn't looked any different. He could never puzzle out what it was about Lucy's in particular that made him want to touch them when no desire for it had existed before. Maybe it was as simple as it being because they were Lucy's.

Natsu smirked when Lucy let out a gasp of pleasure—he had pinched her nipple. Subsequent attention to that sensitive spot of hers earned him a long breathy moan deep from Lucy's throat. Her lips finally disengaged from his neck, he captured them with his own. The first kiss was long and sensual—he wanted to taste and feel all of her mouth. The next ones though grew shorter and breathier. Lucy had subconsciously spread her legs further, and Natsu took it as a sign to move his other hand between them. She was hot and damp down there; she quivered when he touched her. Her pheromones were coming off her in waves, making his hardened cock throb. Natsu put his hand down her panties, he groaned in response to Lucy mewl when his calloused fingertips came in contact with her wet folds.

Inserting one finger and then another, Natsu began to pump in and out of Lucy's heated core, soft moans escaping from her lips with each thrust of his fingers.

Lucy broke their kisses when she shakily pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it away. Her chest fully exposed to him now, he quickly lowered his head to take her unoccupied nipple between his teeth. A tiny bite earned him a gasp, a hard suck drew out a low moan of his name. Now _that_ was the type of sound he liked to hear.

Lucy, panting and moaning quite heavily, rested her head on top of his as he lavished attention on her. Her fingers clenched at his shoulders and arms, Natsu enjoying the intensity of her grip.

Lucy was bucking quite fast into his hand, moaning loudly whenever his fingers were fully seated within her. At a particularly loud moan, she clenched around his fingers, and a spurt of fluid drenched his hand.

It was almost like Lucy had no bones after her climax, so relaxed was she that she she slumped onto Natsu and then with his guidance laid back on the island counter, sighing and smiling in contentment.

Natsu wasn't at all finished though. Not by a long shot.

Taking his hand from her nether region, he gave it a long lick, his eyes rolling back in his head at the exquisite taste that was purely Lucy. If he wasn't already rock hard, he surely would've been from that alone.

Next, he untied his sash that served as a belt, allowing his pants to open and his length to spring free. He gave it a stroke, gazing at Lucy's heaving chest as he did so, and gasped at his sensitivity. He took a deep breath to center himself. Although this wasn't their first time, Lucy looked so damn good (and he knew that inside, she felt even better) that he was in danger of it being over quicker than he wanted it to.

Leaning over her, he sucked on one nipple and then the other. Leaving her breasts, he placed kiss after kiss down her stomach, past her navel, and ending where her skirt rested over her hips. Lucy sighed dreamily throughout.

Flipping her skirt to remove her panties, Natsu found a surprise waiting for him. So unexpected was it that a chuckle escaped him, startling Lucy out of her afterglow.

"What's so funny?" She asked, beginning to prop herself up to look at him.

"Your panties-" his amused speech was interrupted by an embarrassed groan from Lucy.

"Oh Gods, I forgot!" Lucy covered her beet-red face with her hands. "Cana bought me those for an early Christmas present and said I should wear them today. Actually, she was more than insistent that I should wear them."

"Lucy."

"I thought it wouldn't be so embarrassing tonight, you know, _after_ I had been drinking. Of course I knew I'd be embarrassed when I sobered up again."

"Lucy."

"I never expected that we'd be doing this now. Not that I'm sorry..."

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu pried her hands away from her face to halt her babbling. She looked back at him questioningly.

"You're such a weirdo." He gave her a long reassuring kiss. "They're cute. And it's one order I'm more than willing to take."

Lucy's face colored once more. Natsu chuckled at her appearance as he straightened up again.

Hooking his fingers in the sides of her tiny panties, he slowly slid them down and off her legs. The panties themselves, the words "Unwrap Me" written on them, he held up to examine more closely. They were silky and well-made—really, they did look like a quality pair of underwear even if their intention was as a gag gift.

Natsu gave her panties a long deep sniff, grinning in ecstasy as her feminine scent pervaded his nostrils. Lucy squealed in embarrassment, but Natsu didn't care. There was no way he was ever going to willingly stop enjoying her scent.

He dropped her panties to the floor and with both hands, pulled her by the hips towards him. Cradling her ass with one hand, he used the other to grab his erect member. Guiding it to her naked cleft, he rubbed the head of his penis along the folds, coating his cock in her juices. Lucy gasped and twitched at his actions; she was apparently still a little sensitive from earlier. Natsu groaned; his excitement for the coming act forcing the sound from him.

Lining himself up with her entrance, Natsu thrust forward, coming to rest when his cock was seated deeply within her. He stayed there for a moment, acclimating himself to those delicious sensations of Lucy's inner body. He didn't want to blow his load too quickly—what guy would?

Lucy's legs came up to tighten around his hips, urging him to continue. That first time pulling out and pushing back in was heaven itself and he let out a groan of satisfaction. He picked up the pace, thrusting in and out, burying himself deeply within her. His fingers dug into the flesh of her upper thighs, his grip tightening with each slam into her. Her slit was so hot, so wet, just so fucking good.

Lucy had attempted to reach him, her fingertips occasionally grazing the trail of hair that led from his bellybutton to his pubic mound. Other times, she had been able to stroke his hands where they supported her. Neither seemed entirely satisfactory to her and lieu of touching him, Lucy began to touch herself. Resting her hands on her bountiful chest, she soon began to caress and squeeze them. She would bring them close together, then let them fall to the sides, then gather them together again to give them a hard squeeze.

Natsu watched it with avid interest. Lucy touching herself was extremely hot. Even more hot was the fact that Lucy was doing so while keeping in eye contact with him, her usual shyness being subdued by her desire to please and be pleased.

With a little smirk on her face, Lucy then did something that put her earlier ministrations to shame. Grabbing both breasts in her hands, she pushed them together, adjusting them so her nipples met near the middle of her chest. Then, with a very seductive look at Natsu, she lifted her head till her lips were right next to the nipples. A flash of pink—Lucy had licked herself! Not content with the small moan from Natsu at that sight, Lucy took one nipple within her mouth, giving it a long, hard suck.

It did the trick, Natsu sped up even more. He pistoned in and out of her at an incredible pace now, the slap of his balls against her ass and the wet sounds from their joining drowned out by the loud moans both offered up.

A couple more thrusts and Natsu was sent over the edge into orgasm, Lucy falling over quickly afterwards, both crying out the other's name.

Natsu collapsed on her, his head coming to rest between her glorious breasts, the smell of her sweat and sex giving him a deep feeling of contentment. His arms were weakening as was the grip of her legs around his waist. Soon he would have to move or else Lucy would end up uncomfortable, her back bent awkwardly as she dangled off the counter.

"I don't know, Lucy. Do we need to go to the party tonight? I don't think I'll get a better present than that." Natsu joked as he shifted to allow Lucy to scoot up.

"Of course we have to go! My first Fairy Tail Christmas remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He'd miss Happy of course, but spending Christmas with just Lucy didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

"But..." Lucy spoke hesitantly. "The party isn't for a couple of hours...and the cake isn't done yet..." Lucy's eyes moved from his face and turned towards the direction of the bedroom.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up now!"

Natsu, excited by Lucy's insinuations, promptly scooped her up and ran to the bedroom, the both of them giggling madly during the short distance.

There they stayed until the cake was done baking, and then it had to cool down which admittedly, they let it do so for much longer than they needed to while they occupied themselves in other ways. And of course there was the decorating of the cake which got a little out of hand and Natsu and Lucy ended up occupying themselves for another half hour in the shower after that...so really, the fact that they made it to the guild hall later that night at all was an impressive feat.

And while Natsu didn't get to kiss Lucy under _all_ the mistletoe at the guild, he made sure they "found" the sprig serendipitously stationed near an isolated supply closet.

It was the beginning of many very happy holiday memories, made all the better because he now had Lucy with him in every step of the way.


End file.
